After the Confession
by justsnowy
Summary: A war. A battle. Marco at its center. The rush of wind in his hair as he ran towards his enemy. That battle cry he let out as he lifted his spear. But this wasn't him. Star knew it. His eyes weren't brown but an evil green. That spear made from something in his hand. That horrible smile he wore, wretchedly happy. And his enemy? Haha... No other than her.
1. She's Gone

Marco stared the once full room of things that floated and made noises. Tears welled in his eyes and he tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming. It was to hard to process what had just happened and now she was gone.

Star Butterfly, a magical princess from another dimension, his best friend, had just left Earth. And she just revealed a major secret that no one knew about, unless people already expected.

Which they did. That was just a confirmation.

He ignored the sounds of people downstairs and dropped to his knees. There was know a puddle of Marco's tears on the ground.

"Dude... are you okay?"

That was Janna behind him with Jackie, Pony Head, Kelly, Starfan13, Ferguson, and Alfonso. He started to wonder when he gathered so many friends in the short span Star was here.

"What do _you think?"_

"Well, you're on the ground crying like a lunatic-"

Before Janna could finish her sentence, Marco jumped to his feet and grabbed the front of her shirt, pushing her into the wall with a huge _boom_ that shook the house. There was deep surprise in his friends eyes. That was not the Marco Diaz who had just chased his bestie upstairs.

There was stomping up the stairs as Mr. and Mrs. Diaz came to see what the commotion was about, the whole party following them. They all gasped when they saw Star's former room and the puddle of tears in front of it. Everyone then moved their eyes to the sight of Marco holding Janna up to the wall with clenched teeth and angry eyes, hungry for answers.

 _"SHUT UP!"_ Marco dropped Janna on the ground who coughed in surprise.

 _"DID YOU GUYS **KNOW** SHE HAD A CRUSH ON ME?!_ Marco yelled to the crowd. Justin shrugged.

"It was kinda obvious, bro."

Everyone nodded, all except Jackie who was in the most surprise. Her green eyes were wide in shock of what Star revealed.

Marco pulled his soft, brown hair in every direction before leaning on the wall. He slowly slid to the ground where he took out his phone and looked through his gallery. There, he found pictures of him and Star, hugging and taking selfies, or to as Star referred, usies.

He smiled at the memory when he saw the picture of him and Star hugging in front of the mall with newly bought Christmas clothes on.

Marco wore a red and white hoodie, the white resembling snow and the red filling in the empty parts. White covered his sleeves and slowly disappeared into red. His shoes were green with red and white shoelaces. His pants white and red.

Star wore a red dress with a cotton bottom. The dress was short-sleeved and had cotton on the edges of her sleeves. She wore a bright green and white Christmas hat with long, black gloves that went all the way up to her sleeve. A black belt with a buckle of gold sat in the middle. Her long, black leggings ended in a pair of green boots.

 _Was it **that** obvious? _Marco asked himself. _Was I **that** oblivious? _He frowned as he realized that the picture made it look like they were a couple. All of the pictures did.

And they took up most of the memory on his phone.

Marco folded his arms onto his knees and put his face in the little hole it made. He cried, not caring about all the people looking at him. Their gazes full of concern.

His tears puddled as he stood up and walked to his room, Jackie chasing after him. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Marco, are you okay? It's going to be okay. I'm sure she's fine-"

Marco slapped the hand off his shoulder. Everyone gasped at his movement. His face had tears flowing down them, but his eyes told a different story. There was a fire in those eyes. And that fire was determined and angry.

" _I DON'T WANT YOUR COMFORT."_ Jackie jumped back in surprise. Marco took a deep breath and said words that shocked everyone.

"Jackie, I am breaking up with you."

 _~GASP~_ Tears flowed from Jackie's eyes, hurt and pain in them. "Why?"

"You don't get it. NO! IT'S _NOT_ GOING TO BE OKAY! You are just _saying_ that so I don't go after her."

"You _can't_ go after her!"

"That you have wrong." Marco replied curtly. "You know _nothing_ of what I've done with my Best friend. We explored dimensions together, fought _monsters_ together!"

Jackie stepped back as Marco angrily advanced on her.

 ** _"YOU KNOW_** ** _NOTHING OF THE SORT. SO STOP TRYING TO COMFORT ME! 'CAUSE GUESS WHAT, EX? I'M GOING AFTER HER WETHER YOU IDOITS LIKE IT OR NOT!"_** Jackie fell to the ground in surprise and hurt. Janna and her friends ran over to her after watching Marco stomp into his room.

"What the..."

Janna helped Jackie up. "Are you good?"

"No... Marco just broke up with me and yelled at me when I tried to _comfort_ him!" Jackie whispered in a shaky voice. "He is going _crazy_ just because Star left!"

"Well yeah, he wants answers and His best friend did just leave him forever on a real-life cliffhanger. "

"Ugh, that isn't helping, Janna."

"Sorry."

Marco lay on his bed. He pulled a pair of scissors from under his pillow and looked at the design. It was his Dimensional Scissors. And he thought again about how he should use them quickly. He wanted to see Star as quick as possible, get some answers. Rethink this love triangle situation.

"URGH! THINK MARCO THINK!"

Marco smacked his nightstand hard. He quickly yanked his hand back to examine the wound, ignoring the noise outside his door.

Something fell from his drawer. A picture.

He picked it up and cried when he saw it. It was the first time he made nachos for Star. She was eating the nacho hungrily while he took the usie. He was smiling while Star was grinning, still munching on the chip.

He flashed back to the time.

 ** _"Marcooooo! Whatcha makin'?"_**

 ** _Asked a curious Star._**

 ** _"Only the best food ever. Nachos!"_**

 ** _"Mmmm! Earth food! What're nachos?"_**

 ** _A chip with beef and cheese, and jalapenos!"_**

 ** _"Awesome!"_** ** _Star picked up a jalapeno and put it in her mouth. She jumped at it's spice._** ** _"EEEE! IT'S SPICY!"_**

 ** _"Ha! It's a pepper."_**

 ** _"Ohhh..."_**

 ** _Marco opened the crockpot on the counter and poured it over a large bowl of triangle chips. It smelt delicious._** ** _"Mmmmm! Smells yummy!"_**

 ** _"It is too!"_**

 ** _Marco placed the bowl on the counter and waited until it cooled off. With a smile, he watched as Star yanked a nacho from the bowl excitedly. She stuffed it in her mouth_**.

 ** _"Thish iws dewishous!"_**

 ** _"Let's take an usie, so I can laugh at your face again later."_**

 ** _"Oway!"_**

 ** _Marco picked his phone as Star picked up another nacho. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he smiled. Star wrapped her free arm around his body and hugged. While she smiled and busily are he chip at once, Marco clicked the picture icon on his phone, making a memory._**

Who knew that memory would make him cry? Marco let tears soak his pillow. He wiped them away and jumped out of the bed.

Everyone outside jumped at the sudden sound. Marco then cut open a portal as the door slowly creaked open, eyes looking through to find a determined Marco. They gasped as he was about to step through the cut.

He looked at them, a fire of determination in his eyes.

"You all know what I'm about to do."

Justin ran in and lifted his arms. "STARCO!"

Marco raised on eyebrow and shrugged before realizing something. Star-CO. Oh... _They combined our names..._ He felt a red tint on his face as Justin put up a thumb for good luck, everyone else following his motion. Even Jackie who still looks hurt.

Mrs. Diaz ran in and gave him a hug. "Bring Star back in one piece, Marco." She muttered into his shoulder. Releasing the boy, she gave him a kiss on the head.

Marco hugged his dad who burst through the door and grabbed him.

"I'll be back with answers and Star," he cried as he jumped through the portal. The portal closed and silence overtook the house.

"Be safe," Mrs. Diaz whispered.


	2. Heartbroken Me Pt 1

Star stood in the middle of her old room, tears falling from her cheeks. She never knew coming back "home" would leave her so... distressed. But maybe it wasn't just her heart telling her that.

It was her head, yelling at her that this wasn't her home. It was Earth, where Marco was. Where her _heart_ was.

Star fell to her knees and bent over, letting tears make a deep puddle in front of her. **_Knock Knock Knock!_** It was her mother on the other side of the door. She _really_ didn't want to deal with the person who made her come back to this place.

She didn't even give consistent as Moon burst into the room. Moon quickly got to the floor and put a hand on her back. **_The person who sent her away from Earth just touched her._**

Star felt her eyes start to glow and her cheeks cracked a little, glowing with her eyes.

"Don't **_TOUCH ME!"_** Star whooshed her hand towards her mother, sending Moon across the room. She hit the wall in surprise. Star slowly stood up as her glowing eyes slowly started glowing green.

"I _LOVED HIM!_ AND _YOU_ TOOK _ME AWAY FROM HIM!"_ Star turned her head away, unable to even _look,_ even _smell_ , even **_think_** about her mother. Her hearts started radiating green.

Star flicked her hand and sent Moon flying out the door, who was still dazed in surprise. Moon sat against the wall outside her daughter's room, her surprise slowly fading into fear and concern.

"M-Monster L-Love. When ever a Mewnian Princess falls for someone not Mewnian, it's Monster Love. My daughter has just become the new Eclipsa."

 ** _Okay, sorry this is so short. But hopefully this will help. Part 2 soon._**


	3. Heartbroken Me Pt2

Moon shivered at the thought. Her daughter, Eclispa? Ha! Star lightened everyone's day with her presence! But, then again, Star tossed her to walls and out her door without a thought, nor much effort.

It was like... dipping down... was always that... _simple._ Moon recalled when Star had called her when her bestfriend was locked in the closet.

She didn't even know what dipping down _was._ Moon quickly got up and tried to walk back in, but as soon as she got right at the door, it slammed.

Moon recoiled, rubbing her forehead. "What is that boy to her?"

Moon kept rubbing, but now in thought.

"This only happens when it's _true love._ But _why_ would someone from _Earth_ be able to take my daughter's heart in as much as a few months?!"

She breathed in deep, letting it go before whipping her hair out of its heart shape.

"Mewni isn't safe with Star here now. Nor are we. We have to _flee._ "

Moon ran down the hall, a hairstyle similar to Star's flying behind her. She burst into the royal bedroom. River sat up from the king sized bed and gasped in surprise.

"Why... **Moon!** Where ever did you come from?!"

Moon rolled her eyes and spoke a spell. Her diamonds glowed and everything in the room was now in a neatly packed bag. That bag was huge though.

"We _must_ leave! Star is dangerous to the people of Mewni. She is heartbroken because it seems she has been taken from her true love. That boy named... _Marco."_ River caressed his beard.

"That Marco, huh? Well I've already accepted him as my son-in-law. Ha ha heh! He'll make a _perfect_ King."

"You did _what?!"_ "Darling, I've accepted that Star loves him. And he is smart and handsome and even strong. Don't you think he'll make the perfect king?"

"Well... maybe a _knight,_ but no King."

River shook his head.

 _"King_ would be the perfect."

Moon sighed.

 _"Fine._ But if he doesn't even try to come to Star's need, he will _never_ be a King in my eyes."

"If you say so, darling."

Just then, a portal opened in front of the door. Out of the portal was Marco. He stumbled across the hallway.

Then he turned to the King and Queen.

 _"Where's Star?"_ His voice was angry but sad at the same time. His eyes were red and they were filled with determination.

King River smiled to his wife who face-palmed herself.

"Why hello Marco. Manners. She is in her room."

 _"THEN WHERE'S HER ROOM?!"_ River and Moon looked at each other, surprised at Marco's tone. He wasn't playing _no_ g _ames_.

River pointed down the hallway.

"5th room to the left."

Marco bolted down the hallway, running full speed. The rooms were well spaces since the castle was so large. But River knew that he would find it.

"So, _Moon."_ "Fine! He could be King! A great one at that! Even a knight would suit him."

"I have to agree, darling.''

Marco ran as fast as he could, the doors so well spaces that even his leap-run took 10 steps to get to the next door. He imagined trying to _walk_ to her room. He shivered.

 _Never,_ he thought.

After about a 500 meter dash, Marco finally met Star's door.

He thought. _Things are gonna be awkward. I have to be ready._ Suddenly, he heard running towards him to see River.

 _"Open the door before it's too late!"_ _What?! Too late?!_ Without a thought, Marco pushed the door open to see Star pulling on a shirt. Luckily, it was already on, she just pulled it down further.

She screamed. But Marco knew something was wrong.

Star's eyes were green and the hearts on her cheeks were black and broken in halves. Who _was_ this girl? Where was _his_ Sunshine?

 _"Star? It's me._ "

The girl looked at him before her eyes instantly turned blue and her hearts turned pink. The hearts slowly mended themselves together, but there was still a crack at the top.

"Marco!"

Marco smiled as Star ran over to him and gave him a bone crushing hug. He hugged back, relishing her warmth, but then she pushed him away. He instantly wanted the warmth back.

"Why are you _here?_ I left for a reason."

"But you _left_ without an _explanation._ "

"Yeah... so..."

"Why did you leave?"

Star turned her head away from Marco, little tears falling from her eyes.

"Toffee is back and he's coming for _me._ "

" ** _What?!"_**

"That's what I thought."

Marco shook his head.

"I'm helping."

Star stared at Marco with sadness and surprise in her eyes.

"Marco... you know you can't do that."

"I don't care."

Star gave him a smile, and now he realized what that look was. It was pure... _love._ Marco gulped. Why he gulped? He didn't know.

Star shook her head.

"No Marco. Go home to Jackie and our friends and family."

Marco rubbed that back of his head and looked at Star nervously.

"I... broke... up... with... Jackie."

"You did **_what?!"_** "Well, yeah. I had to look for you. Not mention get some answers."

Star blushed a little. Her full on crush, _full on true love,_ broke up with his girlfriend for her. Maybe... maybe she heard this wrong. But right now, she wanted to talk to Marco in private.

"Excuse me Dad, but may I talk to Marco in privately."

"Of course dear."

River walked out and closed the door. Smiling, he listened in.

"Marco, you can't stay."

Marco combed his hair with his fingers.

"Yeah, so? I'm staying. But let's get to the parts I want to know."

"What?"

"When did you start liking me?"

Star felt her face turn tomato red and she quickly covered it with the shirt. Marco just noticed it was the concert T. But it had markings over it. He was snapped out his thoughts as Star started talking.

"The Blood Moon Ball, actually."

Marco rose his eyebrow.

"Okay, yeah. I did. But..." Star hesitated as she kept talking, Marco looking at her with a look that said "keep speaking."

"I neglected it. But I knew I couldn't hide it. Because guess what?"

"What?"

"That Ball said we were soulmates."

 ** _I can't wait to see what happens next. Or because I can't wait to see what my fingers will lead me..._**


	4. I Have To Comfess

Marco recoiled away from her, falling onto the floor even though the bed was huge.

"S-Soulmates?!"

"You heard it. You should believe it."

Marco stared into Star's eyes with anguish. Who knew that a Princess from another dimension would be _his_ soulmate. He still couldn't believe it. He had to think about this for a little while.

"Is that why, Star, or is there more?"

"A lot more, Marco."

Marco picked himself up off the floor. He sat comfortably on the bed and listened to Star speaking, not even trying to push away the fact he liked her voice so much.

"After the Blood Moon, yes I started crushing on you. But there's always more to it. After that night Marco, I started thinking..."

 ** _That Blood Moonish Almost Getting Flamed by Tom the Demon Night..._**

 **Star sat on her bed and looked at the Blood Moon. It shimmered with countless stars. All she could think about was Marco. How handsome he looked under that moon. She sighed lovingly.**

"Wait, wait, wait." Marco held is hands up to stop Star, who was going into all the details. "Just tell me the good info."

"All of it is good, Marco Diaz."

 _Why am I thinking about that?_ **Star sighed inwardly. She admitted it. She had caught some feelings for her best friend. NO! This was bbbbbbaaaaaaddd.**

 **If she caught feelings, things would be different! If Marco found out, thing like that could kill their perfect friendship.**

"Kinda different, not much," Marco added.

"Lemme talk, Diaz."

 **Star twiddled her thumbs.** _He came for me. To help me. He didn't trust me... or he didn't trust Tom. I think its two._

 **She whacked her head with her wand.** _Darn it, Star! He might suspect something! I did talk lovingly when I said 'Now I know you can dance.' WHY WOULD I SAY THAT?!_

 **Star whacked her head some more. It soon hurt, so she stopped and rubbed her forehead.** _Ouch,_ **She though painfully.**

 **She leaned back as she remembered how she ordered him to make her some nachos. How he did it. How he didn't even hesitate.**

"You know that was rude, right?" Marco said.

"You wanna hear the story or no?!"

 **Was he trying to make up for his mistake? Star wouldn't call it a mistake though. She whacked herself again.**

 _My soul was binded with his for all eternity! What the-_

 **Star stopped her thoughts. She had to make sure this fanfic stayed on K eating. Good thing she stopped herself.**

 **She yelled at him. Even said the night wasn't a complete ruin. The only reason she said that was because her soul was now with his forever.**

 **Star sighed lovingly, once again. Then she recalled all the trouble she put him through.**

 **Coming to Earth. Check.**

 **Being Magical, from Earth. Check.**

 **Destroying his room. Check.**

 **That was just in one day, not to mention almost setting his school on fire, almost killing him with a giant butterfly, and living in his house period.**

 **She recalled that Marco hated her at first. But that night, they became the bestest of friends.**

 **Star felt her cheeks glow and a smile, so goofy and giggly spreading across her face. She couldn't even hide that they were already close to couple.**

 **She couldn't even deny that he was perfect. Nope. She would be lying. L-Y-I-N-G.**

 **Marco was handsome, smart, strong, cute... pretty sure she already said handsome, but Star wasn't taking cute off her list.**

 **He kept her in check, he was responsible... He was the bestest best friend she ever had. Even Ponyhead couldn't beat Marco Diaz. He was just too perfect.**

 **Star jumped in surprise at Marco, strutting into her room with a bowl of nachos and his tux with shoulder tassels.**

 **"HAY Marco!"**

 **"Hi Star. Let's watch some movies."**

 **"Okay!"**

 **Star never forgot her thinking session after that, but buried it instead.**

Marco blinked once and twice.

"That was... deep."

Star turned red.

"Yeah. Then you just kept being the perfect bestfriend. And... I was the one who lied at the sleepover."

Marco opened his eyes wide. _"What?"_

Star looked away. "I didn't want you to know, even if we did die. But I knew we would get out. That's why I looked directly at you."

Marco nodded slowly as Star continued.

"I was so jealous of you and Jackie that I literally used a spying spell on you."

"Wut..."

"And I wasn't crying over Glossaryck, mostly... I was crying because I lost you."

"Uhm... oh."

"And at the Love Sentence concert, you kissed Jackie and I left. I was even more hurt when you hugged me. I destroyed that billboard out of anger and distress. I don't even know why I'm wearing this."

Star was about to pull off the shirt before Marco stopped her. He was sure she didn't have a shirt under that one.

Star sighed. "I destroyed this shirt with tears, rage, and pain. That's why it has markings on them."

Star covered her face in shame. "I'm horrible Marco! I can't believe I did all of that! It sounds worse from the outside."

Marco sat, frozen as he took in everything. _But she helped me_ get _with Jackie. She worked her behind off just to make_ me _feel better. And_ I _returned_ her _with pain and suffering. She is a_ great _person. She is a great friend._

Marco wrapped an arm around Star's shoulder and hugged her tight. Star gasped in surprised with their close proximity.

"You are a _great_ person. You _helped_ me get with someone I _liked_ for years. And you were _hurting yourself."_

Marco out extra emphasis on some words, which made Star nervous. _Liked, great, hurting_ yourself _? Why emphasis on certain words? Hidden meaning?_

Certainly hidden. Marco couldn't believe what Star told him. His pain came back, stronger than usual. He hated it. He wasn't certain how he felt now. Jackie and Star and all. Was he though? He was confused out of his mind.

 _I have to think on this,_ Marco thought.

"Marco."

"Star."

The pure love in Star's eyes tinted green. It was still love, but heartbroken love. He had seen this when he avoided eye contact with him.

"You must leave."

"No."

"So stubborn. Another reason to love you, Diaz."

Before Marco could process what was about to happen, Star took the dimensional scissors from his pocket, opened a portal, and threw Marco onto Earth, leaving him without his scissors. He never thought he could feel so _stranded_ in his dimension.

 ** _Come on guys. You didn't think it would be_** that ** _easy. Right? *evil laughter*_**


	5. Welcome Demoness

**_Okay... first things first..._**

 ** _IM SO FREAKING SORRY! I DIDNT MEAN TO LEAVE Y'ALL ON HIATUS FOR SO LONG!_**

 ** _I've been writing different things like... ya know... me being a bored person. I've been focusing on one-shots and... one-shots... Sorry about that._**

 ** _But I'm now getting back to my stories with actual plot lines. Yay!_**

 ** _Let's get to the story now... cew manical laughter..._**

 ** _Let's..._**

 ** _Get..._**

 ** _It.._**

*

Star sat on her bed, her face forlorn. She had just shoved Marco through a freaking portal without his scissors and now he couldn't come back...

She cried and her father came rushing in, only to gasp at his daughter.

Star's eyes were green, her hearts broken fully and black, her wings slowly lifting into sharp-shard like ones. Her hair rose behind her as she started radiating green... opposite of pink.

Star was heartbroken... and that was never a good sign for a Mewnian Princess.

"Star..." River whispered.

"Star?! Who's _that?!"_ A manical voice came from her. She looked up, and River could see this wasn't _his_ daughter. "I'm your Demoness... StarStrike!!! _Never_ call me something I'm _not!!!!!"_

StarStrike whipped her hand. River flew across the room. She laughing greatly. "Meer Mewnian! Have you given up? I wanted to have some _fun!!!"_

The Demoness rose from her spot on the bed. Raising her hand, she gave a crazed smile. "Bye bye!"

"Enough!" Yelled a voice. Instantly, StarStrike was shot out the air and her mother was running to River. "River!"

 _Her hearts are broken,_ Moon though despairingly. _She has lost her sanity... she has a broken heart. I never knew it was possible... But Eclipsa was a **very** smart lady. She knew it when she knew it. But... it happened to Star... unleashing her Demoness side._

 _Only one thing could work... but it never would do the trick. If Star were to kiss Marco and be happy, StarStrike could be sealed forever! But it's not **that** easy! There's a price._

 _Only a royally combining spell could help. That is... if they agree to it._

 _But Star is practically insane. Mewni **must** flee._

Moon was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't know StarStrike had snuck up on her.

"Bye bye!" StarStrike yelled, crazed. "Maybe if you were shot out the air... she would know why I want to kill you! Or why you're practically already dead with me here!"

Moon quickly moved, grabbing River and transforming. Quickly, she left the castle... yelling for everyone to flee Mewni quickly.

"The princess had become a demon off of true love!" Moon cried to her still angry citizens.

"Why should _we_ trust _you?!"_ Yelled someone with glasses.

Before Moon could answer, the whole castle exploded. Luckily, everyone was out, and there was StarStrike.

"I JUST WANNA _PLAY!!!"_

Without a word, every Mewnian either opened a portal or went to the forest.

*

Marco lay in his bed, dreaming.

 ** _Star was a Demoness, named StarStrike. She tried to kill her father but Moon stopped her._**

 ** _She destroyed the castle and started to chase Mewnians, rushing to destroy._**

Marco woke from his nightmare, sweating and panting. He took a deep breath.

 _Okay... just a nightmare... not real._ But he couldn't shake the feeling.

Running to his closet, he pulled out his Blood Moon Ball clothes and found the bell and hammer that took him to the underworld.

 _Maybe Tom knows something._

*

 ** _And yes, the part where she gets a new name is from My Little pony... don't judge._**


	6. Here We Go

**_Hey guys._**

 ** _As you know... Star turned into a demon right..._**

 ** _Well... I'll tell you the truth right here and now... don't hate me but..._**

 ** _IT WASNT REAL. AT ALL._**

 ** _I really just wanted to right about a demon Star that wasn't in my one-shot series._**

 ** _Oh... and 1 part was real. You'll figure it out later._**

 ** _Back to what I was saying before you can even scream to the next country over that you hate me..._**

 ** _Here is the real deal..._**

 ** _Don't hate me._**

 ** _Because this also includes angst! Fair warning._**

/\/\

Star felt like her heart was being torn into pieces. Why would she do that?! She could've been happy! She could've had Marco at her side!

But of course... she pushed him through a portal without his scissors and now... he couldn't come back.

All she wanted was her best friend, love interest... _anything_. But when everything seemed to be going right... it took a turn for the worst. Why was her life so hard?! Why couldn't she live at peace?!

 _Toffee,_ _he's the reason._ Star thought, her eyes slowly turning more and more green with each passing second. _If he hadn't come back... I could still be in Earth. I could still be best friends with Marco! I... I wouldn't have confessed._

But Star had to admit, confessing her crush to Marco got a few things off her chest she had been holding. Ever since the Blood Moon Ball which was over _half_ a year ago.

Holding deep feelings was hard for her, releasing them felt great.

But worse part of her confessing...

She did it in front of _everybody,_ even if they were expecting she liked him or he liked her. But in that _everybody,_ there lay Marco's girl... ex-girlfriend who had no clue.

Why would Jackie think Star liked Marco? She was Marco's bestie! She _knew_ he liked her! Jackie would expect Star wouldn't fall for someone who had already liked a person!

It was _logic._ But Star couldn't control feelings... it's practically _impossible._ She had to control how she _reacted_ to them.

And she his those feelings as a reaction. Simple.

Speaking of Star's feelings, she was finally giving in to them.

She fell face first into her pillow and cried and cried and cried, not knowing her father was outside her door listening glumly to all of it.

/\/\

Marco picked himself up from the sidewalk and dusted off his pants and hoodie. He sadly walked to the house and knocked on the door. His parents answered with surprised looks, before looking behind him.

"No Star... she isn't coming back soon. Only because she has to fight this super evil guy who has the other half of her wand." Marco answered sheepishly, walking straight pass his parents and to his room.

 _They are gonna try to comfort me... I might not have patience.._ Marco thought, a little anger seeping into him.

Finally, he gave in to his temper and punched the pillow. One... two... 27 times. The he started to yell.

 _"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?; WHY CANT I EVER JUDT GET A HAPOY ENDING! ALL I WANT IS MY BESTFRIEND! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?! MY BEST FRIEND! THATS ALL!"_ Marco bent down to his best up pillow, not knowing his parents were outside the door, listening to him rage on. "All I want is my best friend... because... because I... l... l... love her..."

Mrs. and Mr. Diaz held in silent gasps as they realized their son slowly returned Star's feelings. Took him 6 hours. 6 and a half. 6 and three quarters. They weren't counting at all...

Marco rose out of his bed and feet small tear streams go down his face as he sat against his closet.

Suddenly, a red light smacked him in the face. Looking up, Marco pushed himself to door.

The Blood Moon replaced the sun, sitting right on top of him. Soon, it was gone and he had the urge to go into the closet for some reason.

 _I can't escape that Blood Moon, can I?_ Marco asked himself. _It's stalking me here and there and making me do things._

He opened his closet and searched for his Blood Moon Ball clothes. Finding them, he pulled out a bell and hammer, quickly remembering the greatness he held in his hands.

This took him to the Underworld! Tom could open a gate and let him into Mewni or give him his scissors.

He could see Star! He could help her! Marco tonged the bell and a gargoyle flew upon his window, quickly making him step back.

"Sir Marco. Nice to see you again." The gargoyle said in a demonic voice.

"You too Steve, now to the bottom floor!" Marco cried before jumping into the elevator/carriage thingy.

Steve rolled his eyes and let himself fly down to the bottom floor, disappearing iin flames.

Instantly, after Marco got off the elevator, there stood Tom. He gave his toothy grin and handed him red, black, and gold dimensional scirssors.

"Wait what..." Marco looked sat Tom with a confused look. "How'd you know?!"

"Rumor has it the princess shoved her true love back to his dimension. I had a feeling it was you. I mean... it was clear. So yeah..." Tom rubbed his right horn. "News and rumors travel fast."

Marco no longer cared and waved good bye to Tom after opening a portal to Mewni. Jumping through the portal, he quickly ran for the castle.


	7. Wait What!

**_Okay guys let's get started..._**

 ** _DRUMROLL PLEASE_**

 ** _I. HAVE. MADE. A. NON. FEELS. CHAPTER._**

 ** _*claps hands*_**

 ** _Now let's get to that non feels chapter._**

 ** _But knowing me... I might be lying... *evil laughter*_**

/\/\

Marco landed in the middle of town, Mewnians running here and there to get food or place signs on trees. He was surprised to see that the signs said _"Overthrow Queen and King Butterfly!"_

 _They do know they'll be eradicated in seconds, right?_ Marco thought, widening his eyes as he walked on. _I was here before... why didn't the scissors take me straight to the castle?_

He walked up a few hills and around a few buildings but Marco was sure he was lost. His instinct said go in the castle's direction. But he kept taking more and more turns, getting farther and farther from the Mewnian castle.

Finally, Marco gave up.

"I'll ask someone," he said determinedly, walking up to a stand that said _Bacon Wrapped Corn_ on it. "Hello? Someone in here?"

Marco jumped back when he saw an old man run up to the counter. "What can I do fur ya?" He asked, his voice raspy and cold. "Bacon wrapped corn sold he-ah. Looks like ya gots no gold on ya." The man eyed Marco for a bit more, making him take a view steps back. "Wait a second! Yur tha Prince! Marco Diaz, eh? Boy from Earth?"

Marco gulped and nodded. "Yes. I—"

"I can't believe tha Princess fell in luve with a Earth boy! So improper!" the man cut him off.

"I'm worthy of her love!" Marco argued.

"Do ya _know_ how many Princes huve been trying to get her to luve 'em? Over thousands! And yur tha one who got hur heart! A weak Earth boy!"

"I'm _not_ weak!" Marco yelled, causing attention to turn to him.

"Boy, shut yur mouth. What do ya want anywuy?" The old man asked.

"Directions to the castle," Marco responded.

"Prsh! Ya don't even know how ta get ta tha castle! Eh! Take right at next turn. Go straight. Up hills. All hills. Then take nother right. Yur there." The old man grabbed a corn stalk from under the counter and started peeling the skin off. "If yu want ta earn ma trust, help us over throw king and queen."

"Eh... no." Marco replied. "They wanted to keep the peace."

"Pa! Peace?! This is what yu Earthens calls _peace?!_ Mewnians run around makin signs en postin em up on trees! Peace is naught keepin secrets! Like huw they kept _yu_ secret!"

Marco scrunched up his face. "First off, you guys will be eradicated in a milli second if you wanna over throw the Butterflies."

"Yu don't kn—"

Marco cut him off. "Second, if they didn't keep it a secret, Mewnians would be running around and _still_ be putting up signs. Except they would say 'kill the Princess.' And if I saw those, I'd kill _all_ of you."

"Is tha a —"

"Third off," Marco jumped right in the old man's face. "I wasn't a secret. I walked around Mewni with Star _plenty_ of times. Plus, I'm not _weak._ I've fought monsters with Star _all_ the time trying to get her wand."

"Tha dont me—"

"So _stop_ trying to judge off what you hear if you _don't_ know all the facts." Marco turned around and ran in the directions given to him, taking the turns and all.

"Ah, _perfect_ host... this one's kinda throwing me off," said the old man, melting into something else. Toffee in Ludo's body. "So determined, so _strong._ Maybe you aren't a disappointment, Marco Diaz."

/\/\

 ** _Sh*t just got real._**

 ** _Translations:_**

 ** _yu: you_**

 ** _Tha: the and that_**

 ** _huw: how_**

 ** _yur: your_**

 ** _anywuy: anyway_**

 ** _fur: for_**

 ** _he-ah: here_**

 ** _en: and_**

 ** _nother: another_**

 ** _em: them_**

 ** _naught: not_**

 ** _luve: love_**

 ** _hur: her_**

 ** _huve: have_**

 ** _ta: to_**

 ** _ma: my_**


	8. All Hail Toffee

_**Y'all remember the last chapter with Toffee, let's see** why **Toffee is like this.**_

/\/\

Toffee transported to a cave on the Forest of Certain Death. Landing there, he groaned in pain and crouched over.

"This little weakling is gonna get me killed if I stay in his body a bit longer. " He hissed, his eyes glowing a bit brighter." I might die here or die in battle for all I know... "

 _Why am I even doing this?_ Toffee asked himself, looking at his hand missing a finger and Ludo's. _I used to be a great guy until... **That** happened._

/\/\

15 year old Toffee smiled as he ran into the fields of Mewni. Being a Septaris prince, he hand a horse, nice clothing, even a nice weapon.

And now, he was meeting a good friend of his in the fields, where no one would see them. Where no one would _accuse_ him of being a horrible monster.

He kneed his horse, telling him to go faster and faster until they saw the Mid Hills in sight.

"Whoa boy! " Toffee whispered gently to the horse. " It's okay Jax. It's okay... "

The Mid Hills were high places, taking if you needed to hide. Which he needed to. And the best part about it was that there was a cave at the base of each Hill that led out in tunnels under Mewni.

There was a nice, large Lake full of fish and Lake monsters to eat if you were hiding out. But today wasn't the case.

Jax carried Toffee up the hills, riding him back down to the very edge of the lake. Then carried him to the northeast cave where her saw his friend.

"I'm here! " He called into the cave, scaring the poor Mewnian.

" Don't scare me like that, Toffee! " Said the person, turning around.

" I'm sorry Moon. You look pretty today. " Toffee complimented.

" Why thank you, Toffee... " 15 year Moon said, letting her hair hit her back.

Moon had long, soft blue hair with a small crown atop her bangs. She wore a black cloak and under it was a purple dress, blending with the cloak perfectly. Her shoes were flat, black and tight.

She looked like the princess she was, just... More hidden.

"You do too... " Moon said, lying through her teeth.

" Moon, you know good and well monsters of Septaris are poor so we have to wear the exact same pair of clothes! Mewni hates us monsters. No doubt about it. "

" But I don't. Remember that. " Moon said, walking up and hugging Toffee tightly. "Always remember that. "

Toffee smiled to the little girl, hugging her back tightly. "Of course I'll remember Moon,"

Moon let go of him and smiled. "Wanna explore the tunnels today?"

Toffee looked hesitant. "I don't know... they lead to the outskirts of Mewni not to mention they could lead to the _middle_ of the place."

"Ahhh come on, Toffee! Exploring is fun!" Moon gave him her kitty cat eyes. "Pleeeeeeeeeeease? For... _me?"_

Toffee felt his face heat up. And since he was a lizard, it doesn't happen very often. Only around beautiful princess named Moon.

"S-Sure..." Toffee stammered.

"Yay!" Moon cried, grabbing his scaly hand and pulling him into the tunnels.

Moon decided to leave magic markings so they would know how to get back.

But before the pair knew it, they were lost.

"We'll just follow the markings!" Moon said unconfidently, her face showing fear.

"But I don't see them," Toffee said, strangely calm. Being a monster, you had to get used to lack of light. But he was here with a princess that seemed to fear the darkness. "Come on... try to use your wand's light to lead us."

Moon nodded, letting her wand give off a strange light. "O-Okay..."

The light did nothing to guide them, and when they finally saw light, they ran right to it.

Or at least Moon did, Toffee chasing her protectively.

"Light!" Moon screamed happily, running to it.

Toffee could see farther than any Mewnian, so he knew what he saw wasn't good.

It was mid Mewni.

Not good for a monster like him.

"Moon! Wait!" Toffee called, running after her.

Moon ran right into a party of search guards, clearly looking for her.

"Princess Moon!" One guard said, grabbing the fleeing princess. "It's been hours! Where have you been?!"

Toffee ran out after Moon, only to stop dead in his tracks. The guards quickly got their magic spears from behind them, pointing at the lizard.

"Toffee! Run!" Moon cried desperately. "Please don't hurt him!"

"Don't hurt him?!" Yelled one guard. "He's a monster!"

"But I love him! You _will_ follow my orders!" Moon cried, running to Toffee and hugging him tight.

" _Love him?"_ Moon cringed at the voice of her mother behind the guards.

The guards parted, revealing Queen Solaria. Her bald head covered with a crown. She wore a red dress made of silk and shoes that were black. Solaria trying to look discreet never worked. She had lighting marks on her cheeks! Why would it?

"We shall _not_ have another Eclipsa! Exterimate the _thing._ I declare war on Septaris!" Solaria grabbed her daughter and hauled her away.

" _No!"_ Moon screamed. "Resistant escape bubble!"

A bubble enclosed the lizard in it, lifting him into the air and carrying him home.

"You... will kill that... _thing..._ " Solaria stated, climbing aboard her warnicorn.

" _NOOOOO!"_ Moon cried. "Not _all_ monsters are evil! And he's a prince!"

"A prince of _monsters."_ Solaria said disdainfully. "When we get to the castle, prepare for war."

/\/\

Toffee ran through armies of monsters and Mewnians, trying not to hurt anyone. But Mewnians kept running at him, trying to kill him.

He _really_ hated fighting. He didn't _hate_ it though. It wasn't the right word. _He **despised** fighting. _He _despised_ war. And he now _despised_ the Butterfly family.

All accept Moon of course.

Toffee ran for the castle, climbing up discreetly until he saw Moon crying at the edge of the cliff.

"Moon!" Toffee cried, relieved. "I thought the monsters killed you!"

"Toffee," Moon turned towards him, her blue eyes dull and broken. "Your people are murdering mine." She pointed a gloved hand to her favorite shop owner, Cashe, and watched as a large frog violently stabbed him.

"I'm sorry, Moon. Only a cease-fire can stop this." Toffee whispered.

"They said I couldn't love you, Toffee!" Moon shrieked, falling to her knees. "They said I had to _kill_ you! But I don't _want_ too!"

"They told me the same..." Toffee said.

"I _hate_ it! And... and... ugh! I have to get this over with!"

Toffee looked confused until Moon hopped over him and pointed her wand at him. He had faced his worse fear... Moon fighting him.

"But Moon..." Toffee whispered. "We were gonna get married! Have a child! Be King and Queen _together!_ We promised each other!"

"T-Toffee..." Moon cried, more tears running down her cheeks. "That could _never_ happen... it was just a 15 years old's dream."

"But it was _our_ dream!" Toffee cried with new tears forming in his eyes and threatening to spill.

"It was _pointless!_ We _both_ knew what was going to happen sooner or later. It's time to face the facts, Toffee. I'm Mewnian. You're a monster. It would've _never_ worked anyway. "

Moon breathed in air and raised her wand, ready to cast the spell till she finally broke.

" I _can't_ kill you! " She cried.

Moon dropped her wand. _" I just... Can't!_ But... I have to do something. Forgive me Toffee for what I'm about to do... "

Toffee looked confused until he saw Moon pick up her want and a dark cloud surrounded her feet. Toffee felt his fear deepen as Moon rose her wand and he started to back away.

His feet were met by a steep cliff. But instead of stopping, he kept going.

Toffee yelled as he fell, but more as Moon rode above him, wand raised as she shot at him.

Moon couldn't kill him, she still loved him. So she shot off his finger instead. His face of shock, surprise, fear, and pain hurt Moon so much.

When he disappeared from her sight, she was relieved. She really hated to see him like that.

Moon fell to her knees once again, crying and crying and crying.

If she hadn't run off, Toffee could still be with her. No one would've been killed. No innocent lives would have been taken.

The fighting stopped as the Mewnians and monsters heard Toffee's scream. The war was over. Everything... Was over... The great Monster Massacre was over.

/\/\

Toffee closed his hand and looked up at the cave ceiling.

"It wasn't Moon's fault she was afraid of the dark. It wasn't Moon's fault Solaris was disapproving. So why an I actually doing this? My thirst for power? "

And with that, Toffee knew his answer. " If I had the whole wand, I'd be able to help the monsters. I could stop the Butterfly line. Mewni would no longer exist! Monsters wouldn't have to die! "

Toffee smiled. " The last thing I need now is that disappointment Marco Diaz."

/\/\

 ** _And yeah I did get the tunnels part from the Warriors book series. Don't judge me._**

 ** _And if you wanna read it... It has like... 6 series._**


	9. I'm Not Leaving

**_Sorry it's taking so long to update! Been focusing on other stories!_**

 ** _And this chapter is short._**

/\/\

Star decided after her talk with Marco a few hours before had done her some good.

When her mom came to speak with her, she wasn't as angry as before. Though she did feel like she wanted to smash something.

Her mother had taken her Wand since she was afraid with it, she could kill someone. Especially after what she did to her when she came back to Mewni.

Star was fine with that. Only now, she was in her battle dress with no weapons in the training field. The boots she wore were kinda heavy but she didn't care. She wanted to destroy Toffee!

Marco would still be by her side, her best friend, if Toffee wasn't a threat. Frowning, she felt sparks of green in her hands shoot the ground under her.

Star looked forward to see her mother staring at her intently.

"Star," Moon began, "In order to fight Toffee, you must be in control. With green magic shooting from your fingers, you could get killed. And, Toffee could over power you with his magic since it's _also_ green. Understand?"

Star nodded and tried to think of something that made her happy.

Marco's hug maybe?

Raising her hand, a pink beam of light shot from her fingers and destroyed her fighting dummy.

Moon looked at Star then the dummy and nodded. "What did you think of?"

"Well... Uhm... Marco giving me a hug?" Star nervously rubbed her arms.

Moon stared at Star before giving a small laugh. "Okay Star. You keep thinking about that and you'll get better."

After that, Star destroyed dummy after dummy after dummy. Each with a pink beam of light.

But soon, Moon looked unimpressed. "Time for you to learn how to _make_ something with your magic."

Star raised an eyebrow. Moon opened her right hand and a white and blue sword appeared before her eyes. It's looked like it was laced with the light, making it beautiful.

"Wow..." Star whispered. "I bet that's awesome!"

Moon smiled, but it soon changed into a sad frown. "Wasn't enough to beat Toffee though. He easily destroyed it."

Star gaped at her mother. _Toffee beat my mother?! That's why she was so beat up!_

There was a thumping behind Star and she turned around only to gasp. Her father was running in on a warnicorn. And on its back was...

"Marco! How are you here!" Star exclaimed.

River spoke before Marco did. "Says he used a bell and hammer to get to one of his demon friends! He gave him dimensional scissors!"

Star felt her jaw drop open. She forgot about that bell and hammer! How Marco had it! She face-palmed.

"Marco... Go... Home"

Marco jumped off the warnicorn and walked up to Star. When she looked up, she realized how close he was.

"No."

Star couldn't believe how blunt he sounded.

"I'm not leaving. No matter how much you throw me into a portal." Marco sighed as he combed his fingers through his hair. "What's the point of sending me home when I promised I'd bring you back in one piece?"

Star gaped at him before backing away. "But... I'm not going back!"

Marco stared at her. "I know. After you fight Toffee you're likely to have to live up to your Princess potential. I'm not complaining. I'll just stay."

Star grabbed her hair. " _YOU CAN'T STAY. GO HOME!!!"_

 _"NO!"_

 _"YES!"_

 _"NO!"_

King and Queen Butterfly just looked at the duo with grinning faces.

 _"FINE!_ You can stay!" Star gasped.

"Wasn't like I already wasn't gonna." Marco said with a sly smile on his face.

/\/\

 ** _YAY A CHAPTER AFTER ALL THIS TIME._**

 ** _DON'T HATE ME._**


End file.
